seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack Pirates part 16
Tack, looking around the boat, found the marines, in a lighted flower room. They were all trapped in vines, and he grabbed the vines. It took him 3 minutes, but he tore off all the vines, and using his extended hands, he grabbed all the marines, and ran out. They were still unconscious, from pollen spores, but Tack still ran, carrying all 200 of them. Well, less run, and more having problems walking... And holding all of them. He would drop one, and have to use his teeth to drag them by their shirts. Near the end, he was holding more to his teeth, then his two hands. When he got out of the boat, he saw the most amazing thing since he got on the boat. A guy... With a plant head. Oak, looking at Tack, and the marines, pointed at Tack, and was extremely confused. "Sir... You are?" Tack, dropped all the marines, and looked at Oak. He was shocked even flabbergasted. He poked at the flower mask, and felt it. "Is it... Real?" "What's real? And who are you?" "Your head? Is that... Your face?" "No... But I wish it to... WHO ARE YOU?!" "Tack. Also, is that made of flowers?" "Dead flowers, so I am reminded of my shame, of not being able to save them. Tack, why did you bring out all these marines?" "To save them." "WHAT! I ORDERED THEM ALL TO DEATH! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT ORDER?!" "You never ordered me. I don't take orders. I give them. That's what being a captain is all about." "Why you... DON'T ACT COY! I TOLD ALL THE BOUNTY HUNTERS! THAT ANY WHO CUT DOWN TREES, ON MY SIGHT, WILL BE EXECUTED!" "What about your boat?" The two stare at each other, and Oak smacks his open palm with his fist. "Tack... I was so blind! I was so enraged by others... To not see what the people I call allies do... Thank you. For that, I shall let you like... As long as you swear that nature shall never be harmed." "Okay. Mason and Tobias hated it when I accidentally broke a tree. I promise never to try to destroy a tree. Ever." Tack lifts his fist, and grins. Oak, looks confused, and bends down to look at the fist. "What are you..." "A fist bump. You do it, and you know that I mean by what I say. If you hit it, then I promise never to harm nature." Oak, blinked, and slowly fist bumped it. Underneath his mask, a grin came from him, and he immediately scowled. He wasn't nice to these garbage filing nature destroying humans... But... Yet this one was like a plant. Simple. He could tell, that this boy named Tack... Meant no harm or disrespect towards nature. Almost as if... He was mastered in the arts of the Pop Green church for over 50 years. Oak, nearly bowed, and stopped himself. He looked to the marines, and immediately remembered what he had to do. He held out a pop green, and placed it in the dirt. Tack, crouching, saw the Pop Green. "What's that?" "A Pop Green. It has the ability to grow 500x then any normal plant, and can grow almost any way, if one knows how to do it. This one, can do this." He grabbed a small watering can, and watered the pop green. It shined, and grew to an immense sized plant, with razor vines. Tack, staring at it, only had three words for it. "That... Look's... AWESOME!" He went around the plant, and touched it. It harmed him, and he was about to lick his blood, when Oak stopped him. "NO! You need this!" He grabbed a vial, from his pocket, and poured it on the wound. It burned Tack's hand, but the bleeding stopped. "If you licked it, you would have been dead in 2.5 seconds. 8.9 if you didn't lick it. I suggest staying away from it." Tack, stared blankly at Oak, and grabbed his hands. "THANKS MISTER! YOU SAVED ME! What's your name?" "Oh... I am Flora Oak. You?" "Marshall D. Tack." D. D. THE WILL OF THE D.! Even Oak has heard of it. He took a step back, and stared to the boy. Now... It was obvious. He was so blind to it, he barely noticed the wanted posters. Now, he immediately knew who the child really was. He grabbed 5 Pop Greens from each pocket, and put it between his fingers. "You... Are the Chaos Child Tack, right?" "Yeah!" "So... You are the captain of the pathetic monkey, and the glue one." Tack, hearing those words, got into a fighting position. "What did you say?" "I came for more Pop Greens to finish you off... But you came to me. Shame. I wanted to end all 5 of you as a group. Instead, you first... Then those two. But first." He snapped his finger, and the giant plant started to stretch to the air. Tack, looking at it, took a step back. "What the..." "In 5 minutes, it will release a deadly toxin. You need the cure I used to kill it. Unless you defeat me, in 5 minutes... The marines and you will die, and I will inject the cure in me. Can you succeed... Pirate?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc